Infinity Christmas Special/Transcript
Christmas Special. December 23. 12:00 noon... (At a cabin outside the city, David is seen bringing gifts out of his car. Inside, the heroes are seen preparing for Christmas. Jeri tries to wipe frosting off Calumon's face, John helps Monika finish the tree decorating, Cloe is seen entering living room, and Rika is seen sitting and looking out the front window. Natsuki takes out a batch of cupcakes while Yuri is reading a book with a cup of tea. David enters the house.) David: Sorry I'm late. Traffic was stupid and the lines were too damn long. But hey, it was last minute Christmas shopping. What can I say? Cloe: No big deal, David. Takato: Yeah. We're just glad you're here. David: You guys have anything to eat here? I ate nothing but quiche all damn morning. Cloe: Help yourself. Just don't touch the cupcakes or Natsuki will kick your ass. David: I'll just have a sandwich. Man, quiche is just horrible. You know, what kind of breakfast parlor serves nothing but quiche?! I take one look at these people and I'm like "I can't believe they're gonna eat that crap.". Cloe: Why did you eat it, then? David: I lost a bet on a Grifball game. Winner got pizza, loser has to eat their least favorite breakfast. Rika: Maybe you shouldn't be making bets like that. Henry: Yeah. Remember when you shaved your head bald? (An image of David's head bald.) David: Yeah. I remember. Anyway, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Natsuki: (From the kitchen) DON'T YOU DARE EAT THE CUPCAKES!!! David: I won't. (David drops a newspaper. It says "Burglars Escape in Massive Riot." in the headlines.) Natsuki: You better not! Not all of them are done and it's not 6pm yet!! David: Jeez relax all right!? I'm just getting a sandwich! (David goes to the kitchen) Rika: So Cloe, I heard you've had a busy shopping trip yourself. Cloe: You'd be right. Christmas is Diana's favorite holiday. Henry: Its everyone's favorite. Cloe: Very true. But I was also shopping for all my old team. John: Think anyone besides David are gonna come to the party? Cloe: I certainly hope so. Everyone's got a rare day off for the holidays so they should be able to make it. Assuming nothing comes up at least. Benji: It would be cool to see your old team. Cloe: Yeah. But we'll see later. (As the heroes keep preparing, David is seen finishing up his sandwich. He takes a bite) David: (Mouth full) HMM! Now that's food! Natsuki: Don't talk with your mouth full! That's gross! David: (Finishes his bite) Sorry. Natsuki: At least its not my cupcakes your eating. (Looks though cabinets) Aww crap! David: What, what is it? Natsuki: We're out of flour! I need to get some more to finish my cupcakes. (Natsuki leaves the kitchen) Natsuki: Hey we're out of flour so I'm heading to the store! Benji: Need a ride? I'll drive you there Takato: Mind if I go with? Natsuki: Sure I don't care. Now come on let's go. (Scene changes to in the city. Inside a store, Natsuki is seen getting the ingredients she needs for her cupcakes) Takato: I thought we were just getting flour. Natsuki: Well I found a few more things I thought would be nice for the cupcakes! Takato: O-Okay I'm sorry! Natsuki: Its fine whatever. Anyway, I'll go pay for this stuff. Benji: While you do that, I'm gonna go sample me some of that peanut brittle. Natsuki: Whatever you say. Just don't take too long. (Benji heads to the sample kiosk. Nearby, two guys are seen carrying numerous items after taking them from their shelves. One of them steps on the other's foot.) Harry: OW!! Watch where you're stepping, Marv!! Marv: Sorry. Can't see. (Sees something) Oooh! I'm keeping this for myself! (Marv takes the item and pockets it.) Harry: So, how should we get out of here? Marv: That back door over there? (Harry and Marv look at the back door.) Harry: That might work. (The two walk towards the back door. Benji, with a paper plate of peanut brittle, senses their movement. He sees something in Marv's pocket with the pricetag still on it. Before Harry and Marv can exit, Benji stops them.) Benji: You know, checkout is the other direction. Marv: Oh. Uh... Benji: And that door is for employees only. Harry: Oh, this stuff have been recalled. Benji: A recall on clothing, computers, and a Discord doll? (Natsuki and Takato arrive.) Natsuki: Yeah. Like that makes a lot of sense! Marv: Oh look! An unattended girl! (Marv tries to take Natsuki, but suddenly Natsuki snap kicks Marv in the groin. Marv collapses on the floor. Natsuki does the same to Harry. They drop the the items they attempted to lift.) Natsuki: Hope you wern't planning to have kids anytime soon! Benji: Yeah. Enjoy that Testicular Hematoma. (The three walk towards checkout. Harry and Marv get back up and walk towards the back exit empty-handed. A half-hour later, back at the cabin, Natsuki is seen making more cupcakes. David approaches Cloe.) David: Cloe, can I ask you something? Cloe: Go for it. David: Ever heard of these "Wet Bandits" characters? Cloe: Harry Lyme and Marv Murchins? David: Yeah. Cloe: I heard they were locked away in Bollingbroke. David: Yeeeaah. Well.... (Holds up the newspaper.) Takato: We've seen those guys at the store! Cloe: Tsk. I knew it. They must have broken out when Scrozzle compromised the systems. David: Yeah. Now they're breaking into homes and stealing gifts and decor, as well as breaking into stores and shoplifting computers and other tech. Cloe: Usually when they break into a store, they just steal the money. David: What if they target this house? Cloe: I know they might, so I had Izzy and Jayou rig some hidden cameras and mics to keep an eye on them inside and out. If they get spotted, my wristcomm will alert me. I even have some.. surprises... thanks to some help from Kevin McCallister. David: Sounds like you have everything under control. Cloe: Well I'm not leader of the Knights for nothing. David: No truer words could be said. (Cloe and David fist bump) Cloe: Wanna go see how Natsuki's doing with her cupcakes? David: Yeah. My sweet tooth is starting to want some. (The two go to kitchen. Later the heroes are seen having they're party) Benji: Now THIS is what I call a party! Heather: I agree! Nene: All of us together, ready to enjoy the holidays? What could be better? Sayori: How about some of Natsuki's AWESOME cupcakes?! Natsuki: Help yourselves. (The heroes each go for the cupcakes. David takes two.) Natsuki: HEY! One at a time, dummy! (From outside, the Wet Bandits look at the cabin in their van.) Marv: Nice place. Harry: Yeah. I bet they have something of value in there. Marv: How about we check it out? Harry: Yeah. We'll hit it, but when the owners are asleep. For now, let's get out of here before someone sees us. (The van drives away.) 1:00am (The heroes are seen sound asleep. The van pulls up to the house.) Harry: This is it, Marv. Crobars up. (Marv and Harry clank their crobars. They step out and approach the sidewalk leading up to the front door. A hidden camera sees them. Cloe is seen sleeping. Her wristcomm chimes. She awakens and sees the two burglars outside the house. She gets out of bed and puts on her robe. She sits down at her computer.) Cloe: Okay, boys. Let's see how you like this. (Cloe presses a button. Outside Marv is just standing with Harry. Suddenly, a robotic arm grabs his pants and pulls them down. Marv reacts in shock. Cloe watches from the computer and is snickering.) Marv: MY PANTS!! Why that little- (Marv moves forward on the side walk but suddenly slips and falls down on the frozen side walk) Harry: Clever huh? (Harry moves around and heads to the back door. Cloe notices this) Cloe: Oh the back door huh Harry? Well... (Pressses a button) (As Harry arrives at the patio leading to the back door, ice starts to cover it, resulting in him slipping and falling it. Meanwhile, Marv is seen getting up and pulling his pants up. He then decides to slip around the yard to the front door instead of the side walk) Marv: Heheh. I outsmarted ya huh you stupid robo arm. (Cloe is seen watching him) Cloe: You think so huh? (Marv arrives at the front door. He goes up and grabs the door handle. Suddenly from the mail box, a flaming dart shoots out of it and hits Marv in the butt) Marv: AHHH!! AHH AHH AHH!! (Pulls the dart out) …. (Throws the dart away and grabs the door handle) (History repeats as another dart shoots and hits Marv in the butt. As he screams, Cloe starts to giggle at the sight. Harry gets back up while trying not to slip on the ice. He carefully approaches the back door and opens it. Suddenly, a blow torch sets his head on fire. He screams in horror, rushes outside, and douses his head in the snow. The fire is out, but his hat is ruined and his head is showing 2nd degree burns. Marv heads around while he pulls the second dart out of his butt. He approaches another door. He opens and enters, but the room he enters is pitch black. He feels the walls to look for a light switch, but he can't find one. He can't even find one on the ceiling. He advances further into the room. Suddenly, his vision and hearing are riddled with seizure inducing colors and loud, unintelligible noises. Marv freezes up and lands outside. Harry arrives and sees him on the ground.) Harry: Marv! What are you doing?! Marv: (Unintelligible) Harry: What? Marv: (Unintelligible)!! (Marv points to the black room.) Harry: Oh. You found an entrance. (Marv tries to warn Harry, but Harry walks towards and his vision starts to become riddled with seizure inducing colors, but he doesn't stay long enough to be effected as he quickly pulls away.) Harry: Okay, that's not an entrance! We're climbing through the window! (Marv slowly gets up and and follows Harry to the window to the laundry room. The two climb through, and they're electrocuted in the process. They land on the floor in the room.) Marv: At least we're in now. Harry: What the hell was that in that other room? Marv: A void, maybe? Harry: A what? (Marv and Harry shrug it off and proceed through the kitchen. They approach the living room. Suddenly, a lamp is turned on and the two burglars are met by Natsuki.) Natsuki: Hello there, boys. (Marv and Harry are shocked at the sight.) Marv: It's that crazy girl! (The rest of the lights are turned on and the heroes reveal themselves.) Marv: Oh. (Cloe and David move in behind them and cuff them.) Cloe: Sorry boys, but you just attempted to rob a house that's property of the Knights of the Just. Harry: Really? Who would have known? Marv: Looks like we won't be getting that holiday bonus from that one kid. Tai: What "one kid"? Marv: '''Some kid with grey skin, red hair, and some yellow goggles. '''Harry: Marv!! Marv: What? Harry: Doesn't matter now, you idiot! Benji: I think I might know who they're talking about. Nate: Yeah. Jack Spicer. Cloe: Jack Spicer. Of course. Benji: Well then. Tomorrow we'll go say hi to him. For now let's get these guys to jail. Natsuki: Hold on. Just one more thing. Rika: I think I know what you have in mind Natsuki. Mind if I join in? Natsuki: Heh. Not at all. Marv: What's going on? Henry: Oh no... (Rika and Natsuki approach the two and kicks them in their groins. The next day, Christmas Eve, Jack Spicer is seen in his lab with the items that the bandits stole for him.) Jack Spicer: Hahahaha! I love the sight of this! All of these gifts are for me?! I love them! Elite Commando: (Russian accent) Da! So do I! Shall we launch the Jackmas celebrations, sir? Jack Spiecer: Oh yes! time for the best Jackmas, EVER! Benji: *Voice* That name is stupid! (Jack Spicer turns to see the Beast Rangers and the G5 arriving) Jack Spicer: … AAAAAHH!!! Oh great. The Knights are here. Heather: That's right we're here. Jaxon: We know about your plan to have the Wet Bandits steal Christmas from houses. Monika: Stealing Christmas. Now that's evil. Jack Spicer: Uh duh! That's the idea! Devon: Well hate to break it to you, you're not stealing Christmas today! Jack Spiecer: You wanna bet!? JACKBOTS! ATTACK! Devon: Rangers, get ready!! GO!!! (The Rangers and G5s combat the Jackbots. The Elite Commando rushes in.) EC: (Russian accent) Not today, puny people!! Benji: Hey! Who are you to call "puny", tiny?!! EC: (Russian accent) NO ONE CALLS ME TINY!!! Benji: Time to go Ultimate!! (Benji morphs into Ultimate Mode. Devon and Monika joins him. Ravi and Jaxon are seen blasting some Jackbots. Heather, Nanami, and Zoey are seen jumping over and slashing some Jackbots, destroying them. John, Nate, and Steel are seen blasting some more. John lassos four of them.) Steel: All wrapped up and ready to be sent out! Nate: You got that right! (The three of them blast the Jackbots to scrap.) EC: (Russian accent) Bring it on, puny Rangers! Monika: If you say so! Devon: Transport! Blasters! (The three take their blasters.) Benji: Weapons charged!! Devon and Monika: And ready!! (The three fire their weapons and destroy the Elite Commando. Benji approaches Jack Spicer, who cries.) Benji: I think it's time Jackmas came to an end! Jack Spicer: Not yet, pal! (Jack Spicer presses a button on a remote. He then stands up.) Jack Spicer: So long, losers! (Jack flies out of his lab with his Jackbots. Devon Wristcomm chimes. He answers.) Tommy: (Comms) We got a problem. A Gigadrone is inbound. Commander Shaw: (Comms) Jack Spicer might have had some on hand after Evox' stronghold was destroyed. Devon: We'll need serious fire power! Commander Shaw: The Racer Zord is on its way. Devon: Got it! Benji: Go take on that Gigadrone. We'll contact the local police to get these items accounted for! Devon: Got it! (Devon and Cruise enter the Racer Zord.) Cruise: Systems ready! Devon: In position. Let's do this! (The Racer Zord enters linked mode.) Cruise: Cruise linked! Devon: Racer Zord! Battle Mode!! (The Racer Zord enters Battle Mode. The Gigadron lands in the city and the Racer Zord Spots it.) Devon: There it is! (The Racer Zord rushes towards the Gigadrone and slashes it. The Gigadrone then lets out a cold wind at the Racer Zord and freezes it solid.) Devon: No!! That Gigadrone froze us! Cruise: The Zord's internal temperature is dropping! (Nate and Steel look on.) Nate: Looks like Devon needs a hand. Let's go, Steel! (Nate and Steel tap their transporters and summon their Zords. They enter their Zords and head for Devon. The Racer Zord is still frozen solid. Ice continues to build up.) Cruise: Temperature reaching critical!! (The Gigadrone moves to attack, but it's then punched by the Wrecker Zord Battle Mode.) Nate: We got you, Devon. Devon: Thanks, Nate. (The Jet Zord blasts de-icer at the Racer Zord, unfreezing it. The Wrecker Zord inserts antifreeze into the Racer Zord.) Nate: You're good to go, Devon! Steel: Go get him! Cruise: Temperature returning to normal. All systems green. Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster!! (Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster and aims.) Devon: Racer Zord! Cheetah Strike!! (Devon fires the blaster. The Zord slashes the Gigadrone and destroys it.) Devon: Virus Eliminated. (Later that evening, Cloe, Daniel, and Diana are seen having dinner as a family. David approaches Benji and Devon.) David: Good news. Nikolai oversaw the recovery of the stolen goods. They're all accounted for. Devon: Good. Benji: That marks the end of Jackmas. Well, I'm headed to bed. Not sure if I'll even be able to fall asleep tonight. Goodnight. David: I'm headed that way, too. (The three head upstairs. The next morning...) Christmas Day. 8:15am... Diana: ITS CHRISTMAAAAAAS!!!! (The heroes are all seen together. Several presents are seen in the living room of the mansion as the heroes all open or share presents) Heather: Benji. Jaxon. I got you guys something Jaxon: I got you guy something to. Benji: Same here. I couldn't be happier to have you guys on my team. (Heather and Jaxon smile at Benji as the 3 share they're gifts) Benji: Hey Geoffrey! We got something for you! Geoffrey: Really? A Christmas gift for me? (Daniel and David are seen talking.) Daniel: You think the others will come David? David: It would be nice, but they might not. After all, they got they're own Christmas' to celebrate. Daniel: Still having our old team would be nice. David: Yep. (Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri are seen with some of the others talking and eating cupcakes) Sayori: Natsuki these are your BEST cupcakes yet! Yuri: Y-Yeah. They are amazing. Natsuki: *Blushes* T-They're just holiday cupcakes, that's all. (Diana comes up to Natsuki) Diana: May I have a cupcake please? Natsuki: O-Oh. S-Sure okay. *Hands Diana a cupcake* Here. Diana: YAY! Thank you! (Diana starts eating the cupcake. Monika is just looking out a window. John and Cloe see her and approach her.) John: Hey, Moni. Why aren't you there with the others? Monika: Hmm? Oh. I don't know. I don't think I've been that good this year given what happened back home. Cloe: You're still hung up on that? Monika: Well... (John hugs Monika.) John: That stuff is over, Monika. You've changed. So be happy. Sora: Monika, you have a present waiting! (John, Monika, and Cloe approach Sora and the tree. Sora hands Monika a small present.) Sora: We all pitched in for this. (Monika takes the present and opens it. What she sees brings her to tears. It is a group photo with her, the Literature Club, the Rangers, the G5s, the DigiDestined, and the Tamers, with the top saying "Merry Christmas".) Monika: Oh! Thank you! All of you! Smash: Everyone, group hug! (Everyone moves in for a group hug. Ravi, Natsuki, and Rika hug reluctantly. A knock is heard on the door.) Cloe: Geoffrey, could you get that? Geoffrey: Certainly, Madame. (Geoffrey opens the door and sees a letter in a bottle on the front stoop. It says "To Geoffrey Butler". Geoffrey opens it and looks at it.) Santa: (Voice) Dear Geoffrey, You've been a really good boy this year. Sincerely, Santa Claus. (Geoffrey smiles and goes back into the house.) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Specials